Fallen ( English Version )
by Yuna Seijuurou
Summary: " I would do anything for my bestfriend's sake. For Kuroko's sake...!" - This is a rewrite from my Indonesian fic. Based on 225Q and 226Q. Dark!Ogiwara vs Dark!Akashi


_**Fallen**_

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Timeline : Teikou arc**

**©yunaseijuurou**

_This is my first fic in English. Sorry for some grammatical errors since English wasn't my native language. I've tried my best!_

_Rewrite based on my original story "__**Fallen**__" using Indonesian language. Probably there will have some differences between English version and Indonesian version._

_Special thanks to __**Elvent**__ and __**Minnie Haris**__ who helped me to rewrite this fic and __**Chiri-tan**__ for the support! And also to __**NekoTama-1110**__, finally I publish it! _

_Happy reading and hope you like it._

_This story is written by using Ogiwara Shigehiro's POV_

.

.

.

I saw it clearly with my own eyes.

Absolutely that was a foul. He punched Kuroko's temple using his elbow until he bled. Perhaps, I was not the only one who thought like that. Everybody in this stadium surely would be think the same as mine. Really, I had no idea. What on earth was he doing? Why should he do that to Kuroko?

Everybody then stopped shouting in an instant and kept their eyes on simultaneously to the arena. Time seemed to stop. The next thing I saw was Kuroko fell down with his blood oozed freely from his temple.

The referee stopped the match at that time. Kuroko then carried on a stretcher. That player, who injured Kuroko immediately discharged from the match. The match was not over yet but there had been no more reason for me to see the rest of the match.

I couldn't remain silent since Kuroko got injuried. I had to know his condition right now.

.

.

.

Medical Office

"Please, let me see Kuroko..." I said to the cherryblossom haired girl who waited anxiously. That girl must be Teikou's manager. She was surprised to see me yet she didn't have any idea of a panicked boy who was looking for the injured Teikou's phantom sixth man. The fact is, I was really panic so I couldn't introduce myself to her first.

"Who...who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Ogiwara Shigehiro of Meikou...I'm Kuroko's childood friend and I'd like to visit him!" I tried to introduce my self and explained why I was here in short. Those are the only words came out of my mouth since I was really panic. Hopefully she would allow me to meet Kuroko right now.

But it seemed that everything wouldn't be happen like what I expected. This girl seemed to not allow me enter the room which Kuroko was probably inside. Even I've introduced my self as 'Kuroko's childood friend'. Oh come on. Please, I begged you. Just let me see him right now! I needed to know his condition right now.

"I'm sorry...I'm afraid that I can't let you in...Tetsu-kun is still unconsious and need some rest."

Oh, come on! That wasn't the words I expected to hear. I wouldn't disturb him. I only wanted to see him...

"What's going on here?"

Suddenly, a voice came out. Both of me and the manager then turned to where the voice came from. A redhaired boy with heterochromatic eyes came approaching us. I knew him. He was the captain of Teikou who was always be in the first page of monthly basketball magazine I always read, Akashi Seijuurou.

Wait, If Akashi was here, the match should be over by now. I thought I didn't need to ask the result since the result would be the same. The only thing I needed was to see Kuroko right now!

"What happen, Momoi?" Akashi asked her.

"A-Akashi-kun...he wants to see Tetsu-kun. He said that he's Tetsu-kun's childood friend..."

Akashi turned his face to me. I could see his heterochromatic eyes were just right before my eyes. He gazed at me intensely as if he would to swallow me. Is this the Teikou's captain, Akashi Seijuurou?

"Who might you be? What business do you have with Tetsuya?"

Oh, come on! Should I repeat my words again? Did you just hear what the girl said to you? Clearly, she said that 'I am Kuroko's childood friend'!

"I am Ogiwara Shigehiro of Meikou and Kuroko's childood friend..."

He stared at me more intensely then. Hey, didn't I just explain something you want to know?

"Meikou...I see. Our next opponent in final. Hmm, Ogiwara...I have heard about you once talking to Tetsuya. However, since he doesn't like talking about his past I think the only one who knows about you would be me."

Slowly, he came to me closer and still, he looked at me intensely. Though he was shorter than me yet I got chilled when he gazed at me like that.

"Since you were Tetsuya's childood friend, I would like to ask you something."

I was speechless. What was he going to ask then? Uhm, wait. What was it between Akashi and Kuroko? He could call his first name. Even I, who befriended with him since long time ago not once ever called him by his first name.

"What made Tetsuya wasn't excited to go practicing recently these days?"

Eh? I never thought he would ask something like that. Though I was Kuroko's childoodfriend but it didn't mean I know everything about him. Ah...on the other hand I felt sad too. Kuroko seemed to have problems. Oh, I just remembered something. His voice sounded not excited as usual when I made a call with him last time. He didn't say anything to me that time. So, I didn't ask anymore to him.

I tried to remember more. Just a moment before Teikou's semifinal match, Kuroko seemed to be different. He was not like the usual Kuroko. He even didn't hear my voice whenever I shouted at him. Kuroko seemed to have problems and I, called myself as 'Kuroko's childood friend' but I knew nothing of him.

"I...I don't know anything, Akashi..."

Seemed Akashi didn't believe in my words.

"Really? You do know nothing?"

Truth to be told, I felt sad. But the fact is, I knew nothing about him, Akashi...

"What happen with Kuroko, Akashi?"

He was being silent for a moment before answering my question.

"A couple days ago, Tetsuya suddenly came to me whining because he was in sour mood terribly gave me a headache. I can't help but only conclude that he was not aware of what is happening."

What on earth was happening to Kuroko? Why did he feel so uneasy in practices so suddenly? I thought, Kuroko always dreamed to be a part of the team he used to call first string anyways. Why did it happen only when both of us finally could realize our promise? Did he lost any intention in playing basketball?

"Akashi, I have no idea about that. Kuroko didn't say anything either."

Akashi listened to me thoroughly. Like the hell I cared nor everyone else believed me. The words I expected to come out of your mouth is that you let me in, nothing but that.

"Akashi...I beg you...Let me see him..."

He still remained silent until the girl called him in a hurry.

"Akashi-kun...! Tetsu-kun...Tetsu-kun is awake..."

Oh thanks God. I thanked You for letting her inform Akashi just when I was here. Akashi then turned at me again.

"Very well then, I'll let you meet him. But do not bother him"

.

.

.

I saw conscious Kuroko lying on bed with bandage wrapped arround his temple. He looked so pale and weak. At that time, I felt the need to ask many things that had been bothered my mind to him. Only if I didn't remember Akashi's warning before I entering the room a moment ago, of course...

He was surprised to see me as I surprised to see him in such of condition.

"Ogi-wara...kun?"

"Hey buddy, what's up?" I tried to smile in front of him. Exactly tried to hide my worry face.

He tried to get out of bed suddenly after seeing me, but I helped him back. Kuroko, you didn't need to do that since Akashi gave me a warning 'not to bother you' in a calm but dangerous voice.

"Ogiwara-kun...why are you here...?"

That was a really stupid question you ever asked me, Kuroko. I narrowed my eyes immediately. Obviously, I was here to see you. I couldn't help but to see you after you were getting injured, could I ?

"You got injury. There's no reason for me not seeing you, pal." I smiled and leaned my self next to his bed. "How's your feeling, Kuroko?"

"As you can see me, Ogiwara-kun...I'm fine..."

"What's exactly going on until you become like this?"

"That was an accident, I guess...Don't worry about me, Ogiwara-kun."

No, Kuroko. That was not! He obviously punched you and you still said that was an accident!?

That wound maybe didn't ruin you physically. But mentally, I could see that you hid something. I could see it through your eyes, Kuroko. It was easy for me to do it.

"Thanks God, you're fine. Ehm, buddy, I would like to ask you something. May I?"

"What's that, Ogiwara-kun?"

I was being silent for a moment in order to arranged words to ask properly.

" Just before the match, I shouted at you, but you ignored me. Seemed like you didn't hear me. And I saw your weird face then. I assumed something bothered you. What's going on with you, buddy?"

"Ogiwara-kun...Don't worry about me. Nothing ha-

"Do not act as if nothing happened, Kuroko. I could see easily through your eyes. You couldn't lie to me. Just tell me..."

Silence fell down, suddenly.

Seemed like he tried to hide everything from me but that wouldn't work. I already could see it even I didn't know what is exactly happen. Sorry, Kuroko. I didn't want to force you like this but I couldn't let you bear it all alone. Kuroko, sorry for being selfish since you were precious to me.

"Ogiwara-kun, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hide anything, but...I don't know where to start...I just...I just found myself conclude that I have to resign from my team."

Kuroko's words surprised me yet I didn't have any idea about something terrible bothered him. What the hell was going on, Kuroko? Why should it happen only when finally we could realize our promise?

"Kuroko...why so sudden-

"I can't explain it now, Ogiwara-kun. The only thing I can say is...I couldn't adapt to the changes suddenly occured in my team."

"What happen to your team, Kuroko?"

"...I can't explain about it now, Ogiwara-kun...I'm sorry."

I tried to understand even though it was hard for me to do it. All in all, all I can do was just to forget about promise we ever made and supported him. I would refrained myself from asking until he explained me everything.

All I knew was that Teikou was really amazing and unbeatable since they never lost in any game they ever participated in. Kuroko also became stronger too. Yeah, but...he never smiled...during the games. He seemed like he never enjoyed the game. And it was true that Teikou was ridiculously strong. But no one made passes other than Kuroko. They were all over the place. _They scored on their own_.

After all, I also concluded one thing. Just like Kuroko had concluded one...

"Kuroko, If that decision would make you better then just do it! I'll support you whatever that happens. I will always be beside you."

It didn't matter if we couldn't realize our promise only when finally we could face each other in a real match. I wouldn't play with you while in this condition. I wanted to play with you whenever you were able to play. Besides, I also wanted to see the stronger you with smile on your face whenever you play. A smile which symbolized that you enjoyed the game.

_I would do anything for my bestfriend's sake. For Kuroko's sake._

He smiled. I felt relieved seeing him smiled now.

"Thank you for your concern, Ogiwara-kun. I really apreciate it..."

That time, I never thought that someone was standing behind the door and listening to our conversation...

"I see. So he's the one who made Tetsuya into _this_." he whispered.

_**To be Continued**_

**Preview for next chapter** :

_"Let's make a promise again!"_

_ ._

_ "Momoi, please take care of Tetsuya. Don't let anybody meet him until I get him my self..."_

_ ._

_ "You do not deserved to be called a captain!"_

_ ._

_ "I...have to go...before Akashi-kun comes back..."_

_ ._

_ "It would be better for you if you leave the club right now, Kuroko!"_

_ ._

_ "I'm not going to give up so easily...!"_


End file.
